Sacked
by xfmoon
Summary: Getting sacked is never great, but this is a whole different kind, which is much worse. Character death


**Disclaimer:** If I owned The Mentalist things wouldn't work out very well for the main characters. If you read fic this you will understand what I mean.

* * *

As she woke up and opened her eyes she realized everything around her where pitch black. She was lying in very a cramped position, so she tried repositioning herself, but found that she couldn't. Her movements were constricted by some sort of fabric. She ran her hand over it trying to determine the nature of her prison.

It was rough to the touch, a sack of some sort, she guessed. She couldn't for the life of her remember how she'd ended up in this predicament. Her best guess was that she must have been drugged.

But right now, the issue wasn't so much how she got into this situation, but rather how she was going to get out. It wasn't easy, because first of all being trapped was a great source for panic, and second of all trying to think straight when you were being tossed and turned in said confined space only added to that panic. If she could just gather her scattered thoughts long enough to think up a plan, - it didn't even have to be a great plan, anything would do - but she came up with nothing, but a headache from being bumped around so much. She figured she was in a car, headed… God only knows where. Being all but blinded, not being able to see even the slightest shades of light through the fabric, had made her lose all her sense of time. She had no idea if it were day or night. One thing she could tell though was that this was very likely not going to end well.

XXX

At long last they stopped. It suddenly became very quiet. That was, until what she believed to be the door to the trunk was opened and a puff of cold air hit the bag she was in. She shivered involuntarily.

Someone, quite possibly a man by the feel of it, lifted her up and out of the car and carried her on his shoulders. She tried to scream, but her throat was too dry and what came out didn't matter, 'cause she was so far away from everywhere that nobody would have heard her anyway. So she tried hitting and kicking, which wasn't easy through the tight locked sack, and it had no effect on the man whatsoever. Discouraged and exhausted she accepted her faith.

She got loaded into something that rocked gently, then she heard the brr of a motor and the splash of the surrounding water and knew she was on some kind of a boat. They rocked along for quite a while until they reached their destination. She was hauled up and the next thing she knew she was being thrown overboard. Not up on some unseen shore or pier, but down into the water.

It took a few seconds for her to realize this, but when she did everything went so fast she hardly had time to register what happened. First off every side of the rather sturdy sack got soaked, then water slowly started oozing in trough the fabric, and she could feel she was sinking fast.

Her instincts to survive went all haywire. She made a valiantly effort to try and struggle herself free, but to no avail. The cold water enveloped her, making her numb, dulling her senses and chilling her to the bone, so she at last were unable to move a muscle. She went limp, her whole body a mass of useless cells. Only her mind bore testament to what was happening, it was as clear as the water was deep and dark. She felt herself drift down into the abyss like a sack of potatoes. Water pouring in while oxygen dissipated, filling the sack fast, covering her entire body, her throat. She tried taking deep breaths, not betting someone would save her before the oxygen ran out. Her mouth is covered, and her nose. She closed her eyes as the water washed over them and filled the rest of the bag. She held her breath until it was impossible anymore. Strangely enough the water burned as it pushed its way down to her lungs. She gasped for air, but water was the only thing that graced her desperate need. Eventually she has no fight left in her, water poured in, flooding her lungs as the remaining life drained out of her. When the sack eventually hit bottom, she was already dead.

XXX

Several years and many man-hours later one sack along with many others, containing bodies, were pulled from a lake. This particular one was of importance in a cold case involving a missing state law enforcement agent. Different people had speculated about what had happened to the missing person, all hoping she eventually would be found. But not this way. All that was left of the state agent was the skeleton, shreds of the clothes she had worn and a small chain with a golden cross.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, I killed her again. I'm so sorry. I blame my muse.


End file.
